Big Invader on Campus
by armored dragon
Summary: Zim goes to college
1. Default Chapter

Big Invader on campus

          Many years had past since Zim was in grade school, so now he is in college. 

          "GIR, our study on the horrible human race is almost complete; I just need this college to study them a bit more before we go back to the Irken Empire.

          "Yes my master"

          "Can I be a mongoose dog now?"

          "No GIR"

          "Well, can I explode?"

          "After the mission is complete."

When Zim got Skool Kollege, a man directed him to a table where he was to pick his classes.

          "I need to know it all"

A voice came from the counter

          "Please take a sheet and fill it out, you may have 5 classes"

          "Only 5, but I need to know it all:

          "So we have a know it all with us again, you can still only have 5 classes"

          "GO to Hell you filthy disgusting Earth being"

          "Please take a sheet and fill it out"

          "OK"

          "Mmmmm I want this Advanced Math seeing it should be easy for me being our race is in all ways better than the humans."

          "I also want this paranormal science"

          "That's two, I need three more

          "English 101"

          "GIR, what is this drawing"

          "I don't know said GIR over a cell phone "

          "IS there a monkey in our house GIR?"

          "Noooo but there are my friends pig and moose, they're chillin in the pool right now."

          "I shall take this drawing"

          "What I must take another class"

As Zim scrolled down the list to the extreme bottom, He found one he liked

          "How to take over the idiotic human race"

When Zim got to his dorm, he found out he was in the same building with Gaz(dun dun dun).

Gaz walked into Zim's room.              

"When Dib told me you were coming to the same college, I asked for the dorm with you so I could show you something."

          "Do they have coed dorms here?"

          "This is the only one."

She reached under her bra and unzipped the human suit, she was an Irken too.

          "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

          "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

          "I knew you would do that Zim"

          "What classes are you taking?"

          "I am taking the almighty and powerful advanced Math, paranormal science, English 101, drawing, and How to take over the human race."

          "Cool, I'm taking four of those; the only one I'm not taking is paranormal science because Dib is going to be in that horrible class."

          "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

On the first day of kollege, Zim got through Math alright but when he got to paranormal science, he passed out at the sight of Dib's large head. 

          "Those classes were the only ones today GIR" said Zim over a cell phone

                                                                       more to come


	2. more kollege stuff

On the next day, Zim went to his other three classes which were English 101, Drawing, and the class he had been waiting since he signed in How to take over the human race. When Zim got to English 101, he sat down. The teacher walked in and greeted the students.

          "Welcome young ones"

          "You speak lies evil human stink beast"

The whole class gasped as the teacher kicked Zim out of the class. When Zim got to drawing, the teacher gave him some paper and told him he had ten minutes to draw something that is close to him. Zim whipped out a pencil and started to draw the armada. The teacher walked over to Zim.

          "Very good young one but what is it"

          "It is my races battleship that battles other battle ships"

          "If that's your races battleship, then what race do you come from?"

          "I cannot tell you stinky"

The teacher smelled his armpit and hurled.

          "I knew I should have taken a shower this morning and yesterday for that matter."

After the little talk with Zim, the teacher told the students to draw the bowl of wax fruit that had on his desk. One kid twitched while Zim was blurting out unkind things about the teacher.

          After the matter of art, Zim was talking to GIR over a cell phone again telling him that he didn't have another class until Friday, the day of all days.

          When Zim got back to his dorm, he was carefully making sure that Gaz was not watching him from behind or front, but not carefully enough.

          Gaz was in Zim's partially closed closet. Gaz jumped out at Zim and said,

          "Have you seen my brother, well he's not my real brother because I'm adopted."

          "Yes I have seen your brother" said Zim in shock

          "We go to the next class together right."

          "Yeah Zim after I play game slave."

          "I really don't want to interrupt her when she is playing that evil mind control device"

          "What was that Zim?"

          "Nothing" said Zim departing from the room

The next day was Wednesday and Zim and Gaz went out. They went to see:

**Maul of the Humans (part 2)**

          "That was funny when the guy got ripped apart by that giant animal."

          "That was all that happened in the movie"

          'I know, it was all funny."

The next day was Thursday. Zim laid around, slept, and got on hid name on FanFiction.net all day.

                                   Short ain't it, well there's more to come


End file.
